Monochrome
by Makemegray
Summary: It hadn't been nearly as simple as he'd thought it was going to be in the beginning. When he'd set out on his "Greatest Ambition", he'd been eight and in pain and in no way in a rational frame of mind to dedicate the rest of his life to something. Yaoi.


**Monochrome**

_Disclaimer_: The characters in this fic do not belong to me, nor does the song upon which is was written to. They belong to _Kishimoto Masashi _and _Kannivalism_.

_Characters/Pairing:_ Naruto/Sasuke

_Notes: _Okay, so, yaoi is not my chosen genre to write (even if it is my favorite to read), but for some reason, I was listening to Monochrome the other day, and reading **3am :: Various One Shots of Sasuke and Naruto by Lystee** (That's my official pimp of one of my favorite authors and my favorite fic of hers), but anyway, I digress, I was listening to that and reading that and...I don't know...This just popped into my head...The first scene and then I just...had to go on...so...here it is...

10101010101110111000110

It hadn't been nearly as simple as he'd thought it was going to be in the beginning.

When he'd set out on his "Greatest Ambition", he'd been eight and in pain and in no way in a rational frame of mind to dedicate the rest of his life to something.

Now, nearly ten years later, he'd finally accomplished what he'd set out to do and the feeling that he'd always expected to come along with it, something like being fulfilled or something, was totally absent. In fact, it had done nothing but cause him even more pain than he had to begin with.

Because now he was truly alone in the world, despite how much the owner of the hand on his shoulder would like to dispute that fact.

A shift of blond to his right let him know that his companion was getting fidgety just standing there as they had been for the past three hours.

"...If you want to go then just do it, I can't think when you're squirming around like that."

"What's there to think about? The fucker's dead right? So what's there left to do but to come home?"

It wasn't nearly as simple as that either. I wasn't all just a simple matter of ''coming home''. He had no home to go back to.

All of it was currently lying six feet under the ground he stood on in various states of decay.

If anywhere, this place was a more appropriate place to spend the remaining weeks of his life before he starved to death or something.

He should rightfully be six feet under just like the rest of them.

It was with that thought in mind that he looked for a relatively dry spot on the newly turned earth and sat down, folding his fist under his chin.

"...teme..."

"I already told you: Go home if you want to."

The blond frowned

"It's not really home if you aren't there, teme, you should know that by now" Before he could muster up the mental fortitude to be stunned or embarrassed by the statement, Naruto had joined him on the ground, leaning against him, back to back. "Y'know...I visited my Dad's grave too. Just the other day. Not like I haven't been there before or anything-mostly to rant about how I was gonna be a better Hokage than him and all that...But it was the first time I went there and visited him since I found out, y'know, it was the first time I went there 'cause he's my old man. Instead of just Yondaime."

"...No one ever told you? I assumed it was obvious. The hair, the rasengan..." Naruto scowled again and Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle at the expression that he knew would be on the blonds face.

"It's not obvious! How could I have known from a picture Kakashi-sensei had from when he was a kid?! It could have been Pein for all I knew. It's not like it's easy to tell them apart." He snickered and Naruto turned around to glare at him. "And anyway, it wasn't until Jiraya that I...: His voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat to disguise the painful twist in his heart. "That I put two and two together when my parents house came to me in his will."

"...Still no word about your mother?"

"..." The silence was more than enough to give the Uchiha his answer.

"Not even Tsunade-sama knows?"

"...She would have said something."

There was a finality in that sentence that urged them both to change the subject.

It was one thing to speak of the dead but something entirely different to speak about the unknown.

"I don't know where he got the idea that I would just let him take my eyes...I mean...he could barely see as it was, how did he expect to be able to defeat me?" Because he didn't expect an answer and had been asking the questions more to the aether than to Naruto, Sasuke was surprised when the self proclaimed Rokudaime answered.

"Maybe...he knew all that. Maybe he knew he would never be able to beat you how he was and taking your eyes was just a...I don't know...way to prove something to himself."

"...What would Itachi have to prove to anyone?"

"I dunno, I'm just guessing. Maybe...If he was able to beat you than he deserved your eyes and the permanent Mangekyou. But if he couldn't manage it. Somehow with all his power, then he deserved to be killed."

"...And who better to do it than the one he'd spared so long ago. That's what you were going to say isn't it?"

"Well...Yeah. I mean, it's not a totally stupid idea is it?"

"No." No it wasn't. Especially since it was the best theory they had going at the moment.

Naruto began fidgeting again and Sasuke stood it for a few moments before sighing in return.

"...What are you gonna do now, teme?"

"What do you mean? I thought you'd pretty much made that choice for me."

Naruto fidgeted with his vest for a few moments before answering, whipping out a kunai nearly faster than Sasuke's enhanced peripheral vision could catch to deal with a loose thread on the hem.

"I mean, I know what I want you to do. And I what everyone else wants you to do, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, but what do _you_ want to do? Are you gonna disappear again after we stand up from this patch of grass or will you come home. With me?"

And that was the crux of the matter wasn't it?

Whether his life had anymore purpose and whether he had a reason at all to stay in Konoha whether he should continue life as a nameless, pastless, homeless missing-nin/criminal

OR (and this was the option that had Sasuke's stomach turning rotations at the very thought of it)

Or, he could take Naruto up on his offer.

He could go home and face the trials and tribulations that awaited him and possibly be neutralized (neutered) by having his chakra pathways permanently blocked.

OR (and this was the idea that appealed to him the most)

or he could commit seppuku right here, right now, at the foot of his mother's grave. He was sure that Naruto wouldn't be his second. He would have to find someone to fill in that position, someone who respected him enough and someone who wouldn't care if the Naruto (and subsequently the rest of the Rookie Nine) vowed to get revenge.

Maybe Kakashi-sensei would be up to it.

Sasuke was fairly confident that the Jounin would be able to in against nine chuunin (well 8, really), even if they were all prodigies.

He would surely be able to convince the smarter ones, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, that it wasn't as if he'd been murdered or something.

Though, knowing Sakura...

And knowing Naruto's persuasion tactics...

Maybe he would be better off writing a will. Something to make his intentions and wishes clear after he was gone.

But then, Naruto would probably be convinced that he'd been coerced into doing it or something.

Sasuke sighed again, realizing that the first option would probably just force Naruto and Sakura to hunt him down again, which really didn't solve anything.

But option two...

His musing was interrupted abruptly as the weight at his back was lifted as Naruto got to his feet.

"Don't you think you've done enough brooding for one lifetime already?" It was a statement of honest fact rather than a question but Sasuke felt the need to answer it anyway.

"...It'll never be enough."

The blond rolled his eyes and held a hand down to help him up.

"Whatever, teme, let's just go home."

* * *

Post-Script: So...I hope it wasn't too out of character or anything. I don't know if it was or not, but it just seemed to flow that way. This will officially mark my first multi-chaptered yaoi fic. So...stay tuned... 


End file.
